


Ghost

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Ghost!Lance, Haunting, Keith is called Mullethead for almost the whole thing just fyi, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, Looks like Keith gets a ghost roomate, M/M, just a teeny bit, lowkey pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Lance has always had bad luck, but seriously, can't a guy- I mean, ghost- get a break?





	Ghost

       Lance opened his eyes as he heard the door opening on the first floor. Who was in the house? It had been abandoned for years. He floated down through the second floor only to see a guy around what his age had been when he'd died. He had black hair in, what was that, a mullet? Gross. Nope, no way. He was getting kicked out right now, no one comes into  _his_  old house with hair like  _that_. Okay, it was time for the usual antics, this guy would be out of here within the week, guaranteed.

* * *

       It had been a month, and this guy wasn't gone yet. Honestly, how did anyone deal with this? Lance had never haunted a guy so hard and he just. wouldn't. leave. What the heck? Lance waved his hand and every paper on the desk was whisked onto the floor in a mixed up shuffle. Mullethead just sighed and leaned down to pick them up. What was with this guy? Lance was just going to try harder, there had to be a way to get this guy to crack. Didn't there?

       Lance was going to scream. Despite his best efforts of slamming doors, tilting pictures, leaving windows open, and other minor annoyances that people usually got fed up with, this _stupid_ guy was still here. Who did he think he was, honestly. Any sane person would be able to tell you that the house was haunted, didn't this guy understand that that meant he should leave, the house was currently occupied? As in, leave, you aren't welcome here, thanks-for-turning-in-your-application-we'll-keep-it-on-file kind of occupied? Apparently not.

       He stood in the corner of the kitchen, being petty and making sure the pot of water on the stove didn't ever get a chance to boil. He'd never even heard the guy talk, and that was quickly becoming Lance's goal. If he couldn't get him to get out of his house, at the very least he could hear what the dude sounded like. Just to make sure he didn't have a really weird voice, or sound like a serial killer, not because he thought it would be a pretty voice or anything. No, it would only be to make sure he wasn't weird. That was it. Lance sent another cold draft around the pot of already-ice-cold water. Mullethead came back into the kitchen and picked up a package of instant noodles, going to put them into pot. Just before he poured them in, he paused.

       "What the?" Mullethead scowled and held a hand over the water, then tentatively tapped the side of the pot with the back of a finger. "How in the-" He rolled his eyes and turned to look straight at Lance. Lance's eyes widened and a shocked look settled on his face. Could he... see him? Mullethead held up the noodles. "Really, man?" Lance just stared, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Meanwhile, the guy was still talking. "Slammed doors, open windows, creaking in the middle of the night, I can handle. I can take care of myself, y'know? But seriously? Messing with a guy's Ramen Noodles? Not cool, dude."

       Lance blinked a few times. "Have you been able to see me the whole time?"

       "Was all that stuff just for attention? You could've said something, I would've talked to you." The guy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So yeah, the answer's yes. I've been able to see you since day one when I bought the house." He put down the instant noodles. "The guy who sold it to me said it went back on the market frequently- and local rumor was that it was haunted."

       Lance smiled in spite of the recent and somewhat confusing turn of events. "Yes, well, this time the rumors turned out to be true. Here I am, in the flesh." He paused when he realized what he'd said. "Well, you know what I mean. In the ghostly flesh." To his delight, Mullethead barked out a short laugh. 

       "Well, now that we're talking, do you think you could cut out all the haunting business? I mean, not like I'm trying to kick you out or anything-"

       "Yeah, good luck with that, this was my house before you bought it. I've been trying to kick  _you_ out for weeks. You're... you're pretty tough I guess." Lance sighed dramatically. "I guess you can stay. Now that I know you don't sound like a serial killer or anything." He shrugged and pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged in the air. "The name's Lance. What's yours?"

       Mullethead smiled almost fondly. "Hello, Lance. I'm Keith, nice to meet you. So, are you going to stop all the haunting stuff now that you know I can see you?" He pressed.

       Lance hesitated, but figured it would be nice to have someone alive to talk to around the house. Keith did have a nice voice, after all. "Ugh, fine, I'll stop," Lance conceded, putting up his hands in surrender.

       Keith smiled at him. "Finally." He turned back to his pot of water that was now boiling merrily, dumping in his noodles and turning down the heat. "So, this makes us roommates, doesn't it? Now that we're both aware that the other knows we exist, I mean."

       Lance couldn't help but laugh. Keith was kind of cute, honestly. "I guess it does." He floated over to peer over Keith's shoulder into the pot on the stove. "I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
